


Historias cortas

by AlessaDiMond



Category: Original Work
Genre: Son un poco tristes creo, Un perro muere en una de las historias
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 10:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11941950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlessaDiMond/pseuds/AlessaDiMond
Summary: Historias cortas -obviamente-, posiblemente se me ocurrieron en algún momento de aburrimiento.Si alguien tiene una idea para algúna posible historia, le agradecería que comentara uwu





	1. Hambre

Despierto.

Olfateo a mi alrededor y bajo de mi cama.

Salgo de la habitación, dirigiéndome a la cocina. Desperté con hambre.

Entro y comienzo a buscar algo de comer, el hambre aumenta.

No hay nada en mi plato, tal vez aun no despierta.

Intentando aminorar el hambre busco agua. Tampoco encuentro, tendré que seguir tomando del inodoro, lo odio pero es mi única opción.

El beber algo no ha causado otro efecto en mi más que el aumento del hambre.

Tal vez tenga que despertarle, tengo hambre y no me ha alimentado en días.

Entro a su habitación y comienzo a ladrar.

Sigue dormido.

Creo que debería limpiar cuando despierte, el cuarto está comenzando a apestar. 

Veo moscas volando a su al rededor, y cajas tiradas por el suelo. Son de las pastillas que toma para dormir por las noches, quizá aun no pasa el efecto.

El hambre me esta debilitando, quizá debería dormir un rato.

Me tumbo junto a su cama y cierro los ojos.

Puede que cuando yo despierte, él también lo haya hecho.


	2. Temprano

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maldito J, te llevas todas mis historias.

**Hoy me dormí temprano.**

No fue por que quisiera, si no porque no tenía nada más que hacer, pues bien sabes que si me quedo despierta hasta tarde es solo para hablar contigo.

**Hoy me dormí temprano.**

Podrías pensar que así está mejor, pues según tu "tengo que descansar más", pero la verdad es que el único momento en el que descanso es cuando hablamos.

**Hoy me dormí temprano.**

E incluso dormí por la tarde, cosa que odio con toda mi alma. Pero lo hice porque prefiero estar dormida a estar sin nada que hacer.

Porque tu eres lo único que hago. O más bien, lo que desearía hacer.

**Hoy me dormí temprano.**

Y al parecer no será únicamente hoy.

**Mañana me dormiré temprano.**


End file.
